


Tome: Beginnings- Heated Dedication

by DaedraQueen



Series: TOME: UoN [8]
Category: TOME: UoN
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting Dildos, Oral Sex, Pegging, Protectiveness, Rimming, Trying Not To Catch Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: "I thought you were dead when you didn't get right back up again, I slaughtered them all"  Seph pulled him down, slamming her lips against his own and raising hips to meet his thrusts, she could feel him taunt inside her, filled and stretched over his cock, cheeks warm from his confession and their heated breath "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"In which Seph is almost fatally injured in a fight, and the fallout that floods in with it.
Relationships: Seph/Gwaed
Series: TOME: UoN [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708657
Kudos: 3





	Tome: Beginnings- Heated Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/Comfort isn't exactly a type that I write often, but it seemed like a good place to confront a few things between them. As always I hope you enjoy and have fun, this is almost always porn with some minor plot and two normally head-strong characters showing a little vulnerability.

Seph woke with a yell, her body poised for the shadow memory of the threat, knocking over a table laden with supplies on her way up, the clanging of metal on stone hurting her ears and making her grasp her head as it echoed the sound over and over. Her hands scrambling at the cold compress that blindfolded her taking her sight and part of her hearing with the way the bandages kept it close to her head, causing her throat to seize up in a panic.

She felt arms grip hers gently and she lashed out snapping her head forward to headbutt them, feeling hands capture her face and bring it to thecrook of their neck, Iron and sweat and something sweet underneath it all calmed her mind immediately, She knew this scent, Home, she was safe, he was here and he had her. "G'waed?" She questioned, her hands tracing the curve of his face, withdrawing her fingers quickly when he nipped at them unexpectedly. She felt fingers working at the bandages at her head feeling them loosen until she could hear like she was underwater, but something was better than nothing.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," he said but Seph could hear the strain in his voice, something hidden underneath the humor that made her want to reach out and quell the emotion, tilting her head up to look at him. Pain exploded behind her eyes at the light, burying her head deeper into his neck to escape it and breathing him deep to calm her nerves. "What happened?" She asked her thoughts whirling like a carousel, muddled and uncooperative. She felt him sigh and suck in a breath at her cold fingers against the skin of his hip.

"Raiding party, one of them was Awakened. You once again threw yourself into another fight trying to help me where you didn't know what the outcome would be" He snapped and Seph felt his frustration keenly in the air. She caught a flash of memory of G'waed down and the man with his axe poised to come down on his head. She huffed tugging on his shirt and gearing herself to brave the lights assaulting her senses.

"G'waed no one truly knows if they can take a fight and win until its almost done, but I will always step in to help you, even if it gets me killed, that's my choice."She said softly listening to him make a sound of protest."How long have I been out?" She asked and he glanced at the floor with the tables scattered contents had spilled."A few hours, you lost a lot of blood and your shoulder will scar, but your armor is salvageable." He says with a toss of his head in the direction of her armor which lays haphazardly tossed and still covered in her blood, biting her tongue to not ask why it was just laying in a heap.

She felt flattered at the obvious concern, she liked him, even if he was a git, and a madman she still strangely enough trusted him to keep her safe as she slept, She remembered their first night together, the argument in the tub, then the sight of him underneath her and felt her blood sing in want. "Have you slept?" She asked, She was alive and bruised and the adrenaline soared through her, what better to show her appreciation than to spell it over his skin, whether he'd take the bait was the other question, but they had fucked through many a, almost death situation before. "Come to bed G'waed,"she asked reaching out her hand palm up, on the hand that was scarred from knife blade. He took it only hesitating before a yawn broke out and he sheepishly followed her, tugging to go the route to his before grunting at her pull to bring him to heel.

"My bed is bigger" he huffed and Seph laughed, "I want you close tonight" She replied and glanced back, catching the surprise dancing off his face at her confession. They got to her room, mostly filled with scattered projects, blades haphazardly sticking pomell down against the wall, a few of her favorites hanging up. A vanity of crudely fashioned wood that she had things scattered across and she sheepishly kicking a bra behind the back of her bed "Ta dadaaa?" She said and he shook his head with a huff and walked over to her, helping her out of her clothes with a soft reverence. Her shoulder only hurt if she moved it too suddenly and she thanked her forward planning spying the toy chest at the side where she kept everything she needed for later. They got into bed together, stripped of everything (Even her braids and jewelry cuffs)and needs tending in the bathroom. Her back to his chest spooned in the middle of her bed as his fingers traced up and down the side of her neck.

"I've never seen you with your hair down properly It's longer than I thought," G'waed said fingers caressing the curve of her neck, trailing down over the almost permanent kinks in her hair from her braids and cuffs. "Thanks! I grew it myself" She chirped turning round to face him and catching the tail end of his eye roll, leaning forward and capturing his lips, siding her hands up and over the planes of his chest and winding around the back of his head to pull him down to her hand's twin tracing the runes on his cheek. Seph tries to ignore the thundering of her chest, anxiety pooling deep in her stomach at her more gentle displays of late, hoping that he'll just run with it like he normally does, she feels his tongue probing at her bottom lip and allows him access.

He allows her to keep their pace, legs twining together and hands gently mapping the skin they can touch, drawing back to breathe and share breath before fading back together, soft needy sounds escaping her as her eyes tear up in some emotion she can't quite grasp. Gratitude? Relief? She's not sure, only knows she's not the only one swept up in it. She sits up, placing a hand on his chest when his hands mean to move her thigh over his,"Shh, let me take care of you" She says, taking his hand and pushing him closer so she can use her spare arm to lead him to his front. She straddled his back, hissing at the pressure in her shoulder and keeping him down when he looked back to investigate. "I'm good, Just a bit sore, it will pass" She murmurs, leaning over his back to pressing hot open-mouthed kisses up his spine, tracing the dips with her tongue.

When she reached his neck he jerked, almost off-ending her from her position and she tutted playfully against his ear chuckling at his moan of surprise as her tongue traced the outer edge. "Feel good?" she asked, sucking a mark into his skin as he arched back into her mouth. Her fingers gripped his ass cheek, squeezing the firm flesh and making the male underneath her growl, tearing his fingers into her pillow to prop himself up against her."And this?" she asked, fingers slipping down and pressing against his hole, feeling him shudder and let out a sharp groan ( _Yes_ ) at her ministrations. She withdrew her fingers from their teasing and brought them to her mouth, layering saliva across the pads before returning them to his hole, the extra lubricant allowing her to slip two of her fingers almost to the hilt, they must have been colder than they both thought when G'waed arched higher with a shout in his throat and Seph could feel the burning heat of him warming her fingers as she steadily moved them back and forth.

Her mouth continued mapping marks in his skin, soothing the areas with her tongue afterward as he rocked his hips back and forth against her hand. Seph removed them, kissing the back of his head when he whined "I'm just grabbing the oil, I'll be right here I just have to lean" she said with a yelp and he knelt watching her cradling her shoulder."Chest by the bed, can you open it and pull out the bottle for me?" She asked watching appreciatively as his back muscles flexed as he leaned, popping the entirety of the small rectangular box on her bed. She opened it picking up the strap and tossing it to the side, completely missing G'waeds soft groan of want and picked the half empty bottle, glancing up and swallowing a choked pleased sound as his hands clutching her strap.

"Do you want me to use that?" She asked fondly, G'waed nodded, shifting onto his front, one muscular thigh lazily pressed up parallel to his hip giving her quite the view from her position above and across from him.. "Okay, but I want you to rise up for me, thighs spread...wider, yes like that. Now stuff two pillows underneath you, and now you can lay there." She said admiring the sight of him completely open to her. She wouldn't tell him that the room wasn't dark enough to hide the high blush that covered him, wouldn't tell him that it was probably the closest she'd get to any type of spiritual plane of existence.

Instead, she used her actions to show him. Trailing her fingers from his knees upwards feeling his body shake and jerk from her teasingtouch. Gripping the oil and shaking it twice to settle the contents, she poured it generously coating him in it till it spilled past his balls and down the shaft of him which twitched from the cold. Her fingers continued to trail back and forth across his hole, spontaneously dipping in startling him and dragging a gasp or groan before retreating, she pressed her mouth to the high point of his ass, viciously sucking a mark into the pale skin, till she can taste copper and the vibrations of her intentions through him.Moaning at the sudden jerk and the pleading sound he made at the feeling of her.

"Fuckkk." He gasps, glancing back at her with glazed eyes, his hips stilling against her fingertips probing deeper In a swirl to open him up, like a present. She keeps his gaze, her injured arm reaching out to stroke the fuzz at his cheek, shifting her body and trailing her tongue in a swift stripe where her fingers are buried and delighting in the sheer instant it takes G'waeds body to drop, moans desperate and wanting, arching himself and fucking himself back on her fingers. ' _This is new_ ' she decides, shifting herself up closer gripping his cheeks with both hands withdrawing her fingers as he whined below her. "Relax, I'm just curious" she soothes, before lavishing his hole with her mouth, dipping inside him aided by the lube coating his skin, her other hand trailing down and gripping his lubed shaft stroking it in time with her tongue passing back and forth inside him.

He goes wild beneath her, his "Son of a ..." Is interrupted when she presses her fingers alongside her tongue his pleasured gasps and moans echoing the wall, unabashed that others might hear him, it's like he can't decide if he wants to thrust himself into her warm wet grip or keep her focused where her mouth is, giving up and just taking the pleasure of her worshiping his body. She sits back to breathe lost track of how long she'd spent between his thighs but apparently it had been enough to have him exhausted and boneless, pride heavy in her chest at the sight of him sprawled out, she leans picking up a bottle of mead she keeps stashed beside her cabinet and taking a swig and pressing it against his cheek, watching as trembling fingers clasp at the bottle and taking a swig, face screwed up at the sweetness.

"Can you turn over for me?" She asked softly, smiling as he surfaced slowly, like caught in the dregs of sleep, turning over on his back careful not to knock her head with his foot as he lifts himself in place.Crawling up into the cradle of his thighs her body slumping over his, her face nuzzling up at his own. "You did so well for me." She says ducking down to kiss at his neck and moan appreciatively when his hands started to massage her shoulders one hand much rougher than the other due to her injuries. "I...I want to try something, do you trust me?" She asks and he hums with a dozed nod as she sucks another mark into the hollow of his neck, another show of claim tinted in purple bruises. She got up on partly numb legs, stumbling slight towards the chest against the wall opening it then removing the latch to unlock the hidden compartment.

Fingers brushing over her choices and settling on her newest, a creation she'd mostly used for herself but was curious to see his reaction towards the one that made her own stomach flip in clenched want. It was cast in deep metallic grey with swirls of black swirling through it like ink in water. She approached the bed her prize hidden at her side slipping it down to fasten her harness where she needed it to be and then sliding it through the O-ring where it clipped in place. G'waeds face was partly covered by his arm flung over his eyes, his other hand lazily stroking himself, newly covered in oil and breathing returned to normal. At the dip in the mattress he removed his arm, dark eyes wandering down her body she was pleased she could hide its more interesting feature from her angle.

" 'ss different from the last one?" He questioned and she smiled, remembering the obnoxious orange one she'd brought with her a lot thicker than the current one between her thighs and pleased he'd noticed. "Mmhmm, this one is a bit different..." She trailed off blushing at the curious look he gave at her information.

"It's special, it's meant...it means I can keep the pace, I want...I want you close" she said and he shifted his hips downwards against her toy, she leaned up shifting his hips up wider to accommodate her, capturing his lips and pulling away every time he tried to speed them up, slowing her lips and the strokes of her hand against him until he figured her motives."Go slow, there's no rush...I'm here" she whispered biting down on his lip and soothing the sting with her tongue. Continuing her soft touches, capturing her toy and him in one hand gliding them against one another Feeling them rub together. Pouring more lube on them both until they were both slick.

Thanks to the tapered head she slid into him easily, feeling him shudder, his exhale of breath triggering her inhale, give and take as she moved smoothly, the length giving her more room to rock and learn the skin underneath her fingertips. Hearing his breath come out in shudders, and his fingers dipping into her shoulders no doubt leaving his own marks in her skin. "Seph..." he croaks against her and she shushes him nuzzling against him and pulling him closer "I've got you, you feel so good, your so so pretty underneath me" She says softly.

They rocked together like the sea to shores, arms cradling both faces and heads whilst their legs wrapped around one another, so closely that neither one of them wanted to spend any time figuring out how to break free, focused only on the feel of their skin colliding, shuddered breaths and whispered encouragement and pleas. He arched when a particular movement sparked heat deep in his stomach, Seph pushing up deeper to hit it again as he sunk his hips back towards her chasing his pleasure head-on. "More...I need more, I can't" he starts and Seph nods, moving forward to tug on his head, kissing him deep and with the hint of fang, jutting his hips harder against her as she syncs to his movements. The slight change of intent against her thighs shifted her focus, propping up and grabbing his hips, this position meant she could go deeper if he wanted, glancing down at her Knot so close to brushing against his hole that she rocked a little harder than intended, that coupled with the wetness meant that she almost hilted him on the spot.

His back snapped upwards, a loud yelp escaping his throat as he propped himself up on his elbows, confusion wore his face well with his glazed over eyes and mouth open in a pant, glancing down between where they were joined and letting out a ragged moan of appreciation. "Oh! Fuuuuck Seph...is that?" He cut off when she rutted forward, sinking deeper into him pressing her Knot against his entrance and he moaned grounding down, pushing himself to take it as she teased him "I told you this one was special...Do you want me to stop?"She asked surprised when one of his hands fisted her hair and slammed her mouth into his, their teeth clashing in his haste as his tongue swept in to ravage her.

"Fuck, no _nononono_ , don't stop please," he said and Seph pulled back ignoring his pleas to stay buried before she poured more lube around the knot. "Yeah? You wanna take it all for me?" She asked as his pleading took a higher pitch, his hand wrapping around his dick to thrust up into. "You ever taken a knot before G'waed? If I get it wet enough, I can fuck you with it and not tie with you until your ready, how does that sound?" She asks softly hips thrusting with each syllable watching as he threw his head back and moaned for her, whether it was her words or her body's movement that spurred the action. She hoisted his thigh higher up her waist so when she leaned down to kiss him, slowly sinking herself deeper into him, feeling him stiffen and exhale into the kiss as her Knot stretched him wider.

"You're doing so well taking all of me" she soothes running the blunt of her fingertips into the base of his skull as he panted below her soft " _Aah's_ " leaving his throat until he sobbed in relief as she sunk all the way home. She stilled letting him feel the stretching of her inside him, watching as his cock leaked and twitched a small tail of pre-cum sliding down the side of his shaft making her wish she could sink down on him but she would wait, she needed to take care of him first. "Okay, you can move I think I- _Ooo fuck_ " he starts and is cut off by a snap of Seph's hips against his thighs, her knuckles white from the grip on his thighs as she forces him back and forth, impaling him on her cock as he begs underneath her for more. Her thighs and shoulder are screaming from her movements but she's so motivated by his display that she doesn't want to stop, sweat gathered up across both their bodies helping her with her thrusts."Are you enjoying taking my knot, my love?" She asks, slotting her mouth back against his and swallowing his moans.

I... _ohhh_ _fuck_ , I lov- _Fuck_ taking it" he replies his nails leaving trails of red down her shoulder blades like a parody of wings and she hissed from the pain of it rutting deeper into him before stilling. Her teeth met the arch of his throat, sharp canines biting down and holding him there, forced deep inside him as her tongue laps back and forth lazily hearing his low growl at her actions as she rocks her hips grinding the knot inside him till it no longer moves with no more lube to enable them. "I want you inside me when you cum," she says against his throat, her fingers un-clipping the O-ring and leaving the toy inside him making him groan in realization, clambering on top of him and sinking down unhindered by how wet she is making him jolt up.

" _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck_ " she gasps his hands on her hips as he slams himself upwards, Seph's fingers gripping the toy leaning backward and knocking it into him in time with his thrusts. She wonders is it's too much stimulation when his hand closes over hers tugging her closer before flipping them both so she was underneath."I thought you were going to die" he confessed, his hips starting a slow but deep pace that meant she wouldn't last much longer. "I thought you were dead when you didn't get right back up again, I slaughtered them all"Seph pulled him down kissing him and raising her hips to his thrusts, she was so full, filled and stretched over his cock, warm from his confession and their heated breath "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I _fuuuck G'waed._ I'm so close" She gasps moaning when his hips hit her deeper, forcing her up against his neck crushed underneath him but feeling free."I'm gonna make you cum," He tells her catching her face and commanding her gaze, foreheads together as his fingers trace maddening circles against her hips " I'm gonna **Fill** you, till I spill out of you and you're going to love it," He says and Seph keens her turn for her back to bow and arch into his skin, to get as close as she can.

" _Ahhh please, oh gods please I want it, I want you to, I wanna cum please"_ She begs, feeling his mouth spiraling purple bruises across her neck, behind her ear where-ever his mouth can reach. " _Make me_ , _O'fuck"_ She begs even as his hips move slowly she can feel her stomach coil. Seph cries out her release, going still underneath him hearing him beg and moan as she drags him over the edge with her, spilling himself deep as she thrashes underneath him, his lips swallowing her moans and pleads as tears spill from her eyes from so much emotion feeling his tongue lap at the salty tracks. He crushes her beneath his weight, till shes pushing weakly at his shoulder and he tilts on his side taking her thigh with him as he stays buried inside her breathing heavily, His hand leaving her waist to behind his back, groaning as he removed her toy from inside himself. "This I want to use on you at some point and also ask why, when and where," he says gesturing to the toy, placing it somewhere around their feet, and she laughs weakly, feeling him twitch insider her in response from her muscles clenching around him, she was warm inside too, could feel the ropes gather at her entrance plugged by his cock still inside her.

" _mmm_ tired, sleep first and I'll tell you in the morning?" she offers already shuffling forward to rest her head against his chest his hands reaching up to keep her close keep her connected even as he softens insider her, Feels his lips pass the top on her head and she kisses his chest in response. When she wakes hours later, he's still with her, still twined together like string, her thighs sticky and aching, but his arms are a fortress that she doesn't want to escape, she can hear soft snores against her ear, and she lets herself fall back to slumber to the sounds of home.


End file.
